PokeRangers Elements
by Jetfan2
Summary: First there were Five Nations in Hoenn but than an evil came and changed it all! This is based off the YF2's fic, it is different world from his. 3rd chapter is up!
1. Intro

A/N: I have tried this before and I did not like how it came out so not I am changing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or power rangers.

* * *

The five Nations

* * *

It was the first snow fall in Lilycove city, the temperate dropped and the sun disappeared behind all the black snow clouds. On a hill overlooking the city, a house with two stories, white siding, four windows and a door; snow covered the roof like a blanket pure white. In the top left window a five year old child is getting ready to go to bed.

"Grandpa, can you please tell me a story?" The child asked.

"Ok Tom, just a minute." The grandfather answered.

"Ok don't take too long, please." Said Tom.

Right when Tom said that his mother walked in.

"Tom don't rush your grandpa, it's his last day here in Lilycove so he is… kind of busy." Said Tom's mother.

"Alright, but I want to hear the story one more time!" explained Tom.

"Tom you have heard the story so many times you think that you would get bored of it." Said Tom's mother back.

"No it's ok." Said Tom's grandfather as he walked in. He was wearing a red sweater and beige kaki pants; he also had a black top hat on.

"Are you sure?" asked the mother

"It's not like it will kill him." Answered the grandfather.

"I know it is just that…" before Tom's mother could finish a crash came from down stairs.

"It's ok, the microwave just exploded but no harm done." Said Tom's father from down stairs.

"I better go check the damage but hopefully his Barboach can help him, so don't stay up too late." Said Tom's mother.

"Ok grandpa I would like to hear the story please." Tom begged.

"Fine, but this time you must promes not to interrupt, ok?" asked the grandfather.

"Ok I will be quite." Answered Tom.

"Ok… let me think… how did it go again… o now I remember… About one hundred years ago, Hoenn was not Hoenn; it was five different Nations each fighting for dominance. The Nations were The Fire Nation, The Water Nation, The Psychic Nation, The Grass Nation, and The Electric Nation. Each Nation was made up of people and pokemon but only the pokemon that type was what ever there name was… like The Psychic Nation would only allow Psychic pokemon. Well The Fire Nation controlled land from the top of Rustboro City to right above Mauville City and all the way up to Fallabor Town and Route 113. The Water Nation would have a line that went from the top of the map going though Pacifidlog Town ending at a line from the top going though Ever Grande City. The Psychic Nation had a small area it had from the bottom of Rustboro City to below Route 106 to about Littleroot Town and Route 107 up to Verdanturf Town. The Grass Nation started from the right side of Mauville City up to Fortree City to the Safari Zone and than down to Route 123. The Electric Nation started down and to the left of Verdaturf Town went strait down from there to Route 107 to the edge of Pacifidlog Town than up to below Route 123 than back to where we started. Well ever day a new battle happened and ended each Nation gaining and losing power; all this changed one day when some Water Nation explores found a under water cave with a new type of Pokemon in it… it was Ice type. The nest day the Fire Nation found a cave in a volcano inside the Fire Nation found Fighting type pokemon. The next day the Grass Nation found another cave with Ground Type Pokemon. The Next day the Psychic Nation found Poison type pokemon and the next day the Electric Nation found Steel type pokemon… Now each Nation thought that they had an advantage over the others. The next day each Nation attacked each other; each becoming surprised that the other also had the new type of pokemon but each did not give up. Soon all of Hoenn was in flames, flooded, ripped apart piece by piece, left in a crater, or statically charged, tons of people and pokemon were hurt badly and homeless. The five Nations were now nothing but flames, floods, pieces, in a crater, or static…"

"Grandpa there must have been some way they got together because than we would not be here?" asked Tom.

"Tom what did you promise to me?" asked the grandfather back.

"Aaaa…Aaaa… to tell you to take your pills after dinner?" Tom said and asked.

"No, you promised that you would be quite." Said the grandfather trying not to get mad.

"Ooo I remember, ok I will be quite." Said Tom sadly.

"Ok… now where was I… O yes I remember… the five Nations were now nothing but flames, floods, pieces, in a crater, or static. In the middle of this a meteor fell in what is now known as Meteor Falls; the Fire Nation at that moment was in a battle with the Grass Nation. Through they thought about looking in to it they never did, little did they that in that meteor was a new type of Pokemon an evil type a Dark type. Within days more meteors fell and went unchecked soon the Dark type had an army of there own with out people. The next week went on without a battle; but the Grass decided to end that so they stormed the Fire Nation finding nothing… everything had been wiped out, Pokemon, people, homes towns everything. Right when the Grass Nation discovered this they asked for a meeting, a meeting of all the other nations in one town the Town that touched Four Nations Mauville City! All four Nations sent a person there the water Nation sent a 16 year old boy, the Psychic Nation sent a 17 year old girl, the Grass Nation Sent a 19 year old boy and the Electric Nation sent a 18 year old girl. They came to an agreement that the fighting would stop and each nation would be aloud to search the Fire Nations remains to find out what happened… That is all that I know." The grandfather said but the boy was asleep.

* * *

A/n: Please Reveiw! Tell me if there is anything wrong about it thx.


	2. The Darkness Returns

A/N: I am sorry I have not been updating.

A/N: Hope you all like!!

* * *

Chapter 1- The Darkness Returns

Tom was walking to the block which his house was on. It was a bright night because it was a full moon and no clouds. The stars were shining with nothing to stop them; it was like they were happy and smiling at Tom. It was Tom's first day home in 5 years in that time he has almost seen all of Hoenn, caught countless Pokemon, made a lot of friends (and enemies) he has 5 badges!

"Well guys we are almost home!" Tom said to his poke balls.

One of the poke balls wiggled a little.

"O, so you heard me?" asked Tom

The poke ball wiggled more. "GO! Charmander!!"

Tom's Charmander came out of the red light. "Char!!"

They walked, passing street after street. Looking, waiting, wondering and thinking.

"Here it is!" yelled Tom

"One more street!" he yelled again

"Char-Char!!" yelled Charmander

They both ran faster than ever. They turned the last corner and Tom stopped. He stopped and looked. He was in shock, he was in total shock.

For what he saw was never what he thought it would look like. He ran, he ran faster and faster. He wasn't running because he was happy to be home, but because of smoke. Choking, black, eye tearing smoke!

The white, hot, fire was consuming his house room by room board by board.

The doorway was not yet on fire but the smoke was poring out.

Tom got inside, stopped, and fell to the ground trying to breath. _Ok, it's ok, just breath, now where to go, right! Ok how far five, six steps, come on think. Five! Ok here we go. One, Two, Three, four, five… Ow, what was that…?_ He put his left hand in front of him. _Dam! It's the wall. Wait, I am having trouble breathing… the smoke… the fire… the flames… what is happing to me…_ He leans his back against the wall. _At least I tried…

* * *

_

Flash!!! Boom!! The sun slid behind the clouds, lighting and thunder. The wind was whipping up the sand and if felt like little arrows hitting your feet. The beach was having a mass evacuation, people yelling as the wind picks up more speed! Out further in the ocean a boy about 16, bobbing up and down on the waves. He was on his back, eyes closed, taking in the sun. Splash! "What was that?"

"Ha! I got you back!!" He opened his eyes to see a girl standing next to him.

"Who are you?" he asked

"What!... remember pokemon school?" She said

He shook his head no. "I quit after a month because it was too boring."

"Yes, I remember that. The teacher… what was her name… was so happy she had 5 parties." She laughed.

Flash! She jumped. "What was that?" he asked.

"A storm I think!" She exclaimed "Looks like it hit shore already, and now it is coming to us."

The waves started growing in size and were coming faster. Lighting and Thunder sounded almost every 4 minutes.

"SWIM, Swim for your life!" He yelled over the Thunder.

She got ahead of him but not by much, the waves crashing down on top of them, breathing was so hard to do. After one wave was down another was on top of you. She started getting further away, she was almost on shore. Then it happened, a huge wave came crashing down on him just as he took a breath and the salty taste came into his mouth. _Swim up… go up… come on you can do it._ He could feel the cold air on his face but was pulled down by something… _What is happening… a current… no… I can't see anything but I am still going down… what is that on my leg… _"A net!" he yelled under water and took in more sea water almost choking… _Ok… don't open mouth… _He looked at his leg… the net had hooks on it and some were in his leg… _Why can't I feel that?..._ He looked closer to see some thing clear also on his leg… _A jellyfish!..._ Then he passed out.

"Kyle… where are you?!" She called on the shore. "KYLE!"

She ran a little down the beach with sand getting in her face.

A man was sitting in his pick-up turning it on and saw this girl; he got out of his pick-up and called to her. She turned around, "Come here! You might get hurt out there." He yelled but then a flash of light, the man fell on his pick-ups hood, blinded by the light, he felt around but had no luck finding the door, his eye site came back a little and he was able to see a hole where the girl use to be standing…

* * *

"In other News, a man claims he has found the sky pillar in his back yard! Now we will go to bob on the scene."

"Boy are these people getting stupider and stupider." said a man sitting at the bar drinking some black liquid.

The bar was small with 3 round tables; two were in the corners with one in the middle. The bar had 5 stools and two TVs one showing the News and one showing a sports game.

"Well bob that is a very inserting story you have there." "Yes Mary it is but I just come to think that that sky pillar is bigger than 5 inches." "Yes bob, but wait… just in… it seems that slatport city is in a major crisis, a major storm has just hit and so far 2 are dead, 5 injured."

"Wow, did you hear that!?" asked the bar tender.

"Yes. Said the same man from earlier. They never had the easy life down there.

Fortree city had a light coating of snow but still the skiing and snow boarding was booming. People were all over the one mountain.

On the mountain a 19 year old boy was flying off a jump on a snow board.

"Yea, Will nice jump." said his sister.

"Thanks can you do that Jane?" Will asked.

"Watch and learn… just watch." Jane answered.

"I'm watching, and not seeing much." He said back.

She got up the hill and looked down. She put her foot in the hold and hopped to face side ways. _Here we go, you can do it_.

She pushed off and down the hill she went. The snow was kicking up behind her board, the wind was flying behind her; her auburn hair was flowing behind her. The small jump looked so close yet so far.

The ground shook a little but Will put it off thinking that it was just a bunch of snowmobiles. _But wait were is the noise?_ I happened again but more people looked around. _Well at least I am not the only one._ He saw is sister fly off the jump flipping two times backward and landing perfectly.

The ground than shook very hard causing him and his sister to fall but is didn't stop.

"What is happening!" he yelled

"It's an earthquake!!" she yelled back.

"Run for cover!!" they both yelled

Everyone was running in to the ski lodge... running for their lives.

A ski instructor was waving everyone in and saw the brother and sister coming down the mountain. They were about ¾ of the way down when a huge tremor hit and caused a crack to appear in front of them.

"O my god!!!" yelled Jane

"I can't stop!" yelled Will

Jane stopped right in front of the crack but her brother slipped right off.

"No!!! Will!!!" she yelled down

Up in the higher parts of the mountain an avalanche started taking down rocks, trees and people. The ski instructor saw this and yelled to the girl "Come on!!!" but the girl couldn't hear him and was hit by the oncoming snow… most likely dead.

A/N: Thanks for reading sorry again it took so long, the next one will take less time.


	3. People and Pokemon part 1

A/N: Please R&R, no flames please.

* * *

People and Pokemon Part 1

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep… _What is that noise? Where am I?_ Tom opened his eyes and closed them fast. I bright white light was shining down on him.

"Would someone please turn that off?" he asked. But no one answered. He sat up feeling around with his hands. It seemed like he was lying on a floor. Beep…Beep…Beep… _Man that is getting annoying._ He opened his eyes again the light had faded away but his eyes were still not use to the light so it took him a few minutes to fully see. He was still wearing his red, with a gold outline of an eagle on it, shirt and Jeans. His black hair was still on his head, his brown eyes were still in and working, his New Balance all terrain shoes were on and he had all six pokeballs with him. Wait where is Charmander?

"Charmander!" he called out but no answer. He got up and looked around. He heard a footstep. "Hello?" he called.

"Any one out there?" he called but heard nothing. _Maybe this is heaven and it was an angel?_ He heard it again…_ What is going on here?_ "I won't hurt you!" he called again and still nothing. _Maybe they are shy angels… or scared… or_ but he never got to finish his last thought because a hand grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled Tom to the ground dragging him as he was kicking and screaming "What the hell do you want and let go of me!"

The speed at which he was being dragged was killing his back. The other persons grip was too tight and felt like he or she was running so fast that it was inhuman. Tom was pulled for a few more seconds and than was thrown to the ground and he heard the person go away.

"What was that!!" he yelled to no one

He got up from the ground and looked around. The person was out of site but the Beeps were louder than ever. He took two steps forward into the light, and heard a voice. It was on the deeper side but not too deep.

It said "Hello and welcome all of you who are here!"

He looked around in confusion, but still using a strong voice, saying "Wait where is here… and what is with this ALL thing, there is only one of me." There was no answer for a minute but than is came again "Hello and welcome all who are here!" He looked around again and thought that he found the area where the voice was coming from and he took one step to it. He took another and another not knowing what was going to happen. "Hello and welcome all of you who are here!" Came out of no where causing him to jump because it was right next to his ear. He jumped away but landed on open floor and fell onto a slide.

He felt the wind flying by his ears causing a whistling sound in one, he trying to grab on to a side but they killed his hands at the speed he was going. He slid down seeing a faint light to his right getting closer. He looked to the left and saw another slide getting closer to the one he was on, he than looked forward seeing the slide joining the one next to his in like a Y shape.

"O, help me now…" The slides were getting closer and closer. They touched and Tom saw in the other slide was another boy but he looked knocked out cold. He was wearing a dark green ski hat, gray heavy coat, jeans, and ski boots. The slides joined together and Tom pushed off the left side with his foot getting in front of the boy not seeing the twitch of the boy's eye.

Tom slid down the slide for a few more seconds and than his feet hit the floor he arched up so he was sitting. The other boy slid right in to his back causing tom to jump up in the air and land in front of the slide. Tom turned around rubbing his back "O great I might feel that in the morning." The other boy stayed on the slide looking like he was dead and was just thrown there. Tom turned around and looked at this new room. It was dark so he picked up a small candle already lit, but he ignored that fact. The room he is in is like a rectangle, it is fairly large with almost nothing in it. The slide he popped out of is at one of the smaller sides. On his right hanging on the wall are five stones, they were square and about eye level. He walked closer to the stone and saw that there were writing on it but it was not English.

"AHHHHHHH!" came a scream from the slide. Tom jumped around thinking it was the boy, but he was still laying there. "AHHHHHHH!" it came again, this time tom ran over to the slide and looked up pushing the candle and his arm as far as it could go. She hit his arm causing the candle to fly right into Tom's shirt lighting it on fire. Tom fell down and yelled as he saw his shirt ablaze but didn't feel it at all. A cold burst of water hit him in the face causing him to choke. The water flow stopped and Tom lifted him self up looking at the hole in his shirt.

"Who are you… and what did you do to my brother?" came the voice of the girl. Tom looked over at her she was wearing a pink winter ski jacket, blue jeans, ski boots, and pink ski hat with red flames. "Who is your brother?"

"Will… Will you ok?" she slapped his face as she asked him "WILL" slapped him even harder. "WILLLLLL" slapped him her hardest! "OWWWWWW!" came a yelp from Will. As this was happening Tom looked around for the source of the jet of water.

"There!" Tom yelled and pointed a finger at the other side of the room.

"What!" asked the girl, "Oww" said Will.

"Look over there" answered Tom.

"Where" said the girl.

Tom was pointing to the left corner was a Corphish was standing. "That Corphish wasn't there before."

The Corphish jumped up and around and ran into the wall. "Smart one there" said Will. The girl slapped him again. "Ow, what was that for Jane?!" asked Will. "That was for making fun of the cute little Corphish.

_Thank you_. "Will did you say that." Jane asked "Say what?" asked Will. "Nothing." answered Jane.

As this was happening Tom walked up to the Corphish. "Hey little guy, you ok?" asked Tom.

_First of all I am not a guy, and I am not ok, Mew closed the door on me and now I can't get back in._

"O my god please tell me you just heard that." Exclaimed Jane

"Nope." Said Will "You must be going crazy sis." she slapped him again.

_Wait you can hear me?_ "I just heard it again I must be going crazy." Jane whispered to herself.

The Corphish moved over to Jane. _They can't hear me because I am not speaking I am thinking. _Jane:_ How than can I hear you?_ The Corphish: _Follow me if you wish to find out._

"Jane…Jane… you can stop looking at the Corphish now." Said Will

The Corphish moved over to the wall and used bubblebeam. A door opened and Corphish walked in it and disappeared. Jane moved closer and Will said "Jane what are you doing?" "The Corphish told me to follow it." She said. "What do you mean, Corphish can't talk." Will said back. "Yes it can." Jane said and than walked through and disappeared, Will ran through after her. Tom stood were he was thinking and than walked slowly through the door.

* * *

Cold air came as Tom stepped through the door and he felt like he was being sucked into a vortex.

His hands and feet were going num, his face felt like it was being stung. He looked around himself but could see nothing but darkness. He felt a feeling at first slight be it grew and it was a feeling of the skin was being ripped off his body. That feeling just kept getting worse and he looked at his legs but his skin hadn't moved. Just as the feeling became so bad his feet hit ground and light blinded his eyes.

He waited a few seconds to let his eye adjust and than looked at were he was shot out to.

The room which he is in is a lot like the room he started out in. The room he is in is maybe bigger than the other, but he couldn't tell because there is computers set up all around, one door was on the left wall, the right wall again held 5 stones, and a huge TV was right in the front of the room.

The Corphish was under the TV next to what Tom thought was a Mew. In front of them are four other people two boys and two girls. Tom picked up one foot and the Mew said "Tom so it looks like you made it." Shocked that the Mew was talking all Tom could do was put his foot back down. "O it's ok Tom you can come in line with the rest of the group. Tom couldn't think but luckily his legs had a mind of there own and walked down the room. Tom walked up in line next to this other boy he hasn't seen before. The boy had a dark blond hair, light blue eyes, he was wearing swim suit which was all black but a light blue line on the sides of it, and he had a red line running up his leg.

"Now we can start." said Mew.

"Each of you are special, each of you have been born with a gift. Now I am not talking about a gift at writing or reading but powers, these powers were dormant till the evil that will destroy us all came back, well it has. Now the powers inside you are trying to become free and only you can control them (Mew points at each of the rangers). The powers are Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, and Psychic. Now the 5 stones on the wall are not just any stones but hold the key to your powers. You will learn which stone is yours is by you walking past it, when you walk past them one should light up a color each a different color that stone will be yours. Now Tom, Kyle, Page, Will and Jane turn around and prepare to take a walk." said Mew.

Tom, Kyle, Page, Will and Jane all turned around, Mew and the Corphish walked in front of them and Mew moved its hands as if to say step forward. Nobody moved each thing the same thing _How can this be happening I should be dead, is this guy crazy?_ Kyle was the first one to step forward he walked over to Mew, has he was walking everybody's eyes were on the stones not knowing what was going to happen. The second stone lit up in a navy blue color! "You, Kyle, are the Blue water Element Ranger!" said Mew. Kyle moved next to Mew and smiled. "Now Kyle take the stone off the wall." said Mew again. Kyle moved over to the wall and took the stone off, he walked than back to Mew. Next Tom and Page moved up together "Sorry." said Tom, and he stepped back. Page walked and again everybody's eyes were on the stones. This time the last stone light up pink! "You, Page, are the Pink psychic Element Ranger!" said Mew. Page walked up to the stone and took it off. Next Tom walked forward and the first stone lit up in a fire red color! "You, Tom, are the Red fire Element Ranger!" said Mew. Tom walked up to the wall and took the stone off. Next Jane stepped up and walked over to mew as she was walking past the 3rd stone lit in a bright yellow glow! "You, Jane, are the Yellow Electric Element Ranger!" said Mew. Jane walked over and took the stone off the wall. Last Will walked over to Mew and on the wall was the 4th and final stone it lit up in a dark green color! "You, Will, are the Earth Green Element Ranger."

"Now that we all know who we are I will tell you all who I am, my name is Mew I was born in the beginning of time; all that there were, was mountains, sea, lava, storms, and wind. I was one of many Mew and we as a race discovered the psychic energy in the world. We commutated through telepathy and soon the ability to use are voices were considered a mutation, I had this so called mutation. The other Mew made fun of me, laughed at me, and…"

Suddenly the TV in the front of the room light up flashing in red letters the word "Help!" Mew and Corphish moved over to the TV, below was a keyboard but it looked like there was at least 10 buttons that you wouldn't have on your household one. Mew hit some of the buttons and the flashing word stopped only to change to a picture of down town Rustboro city were Poochyena were running around everywhere destroying the buildings and a Shiftry was behind them all yelling out orders.

Mew turned around and said, "Now Element rangers it is time to protect Hoenn from the evil that almost destroyed us before so transform and go and fight!"

* * *

A/N: Thx for reading no flames plz.

A/N: Thx Psyduck for telling me that i made Will the blue and green ranger and forgot tom that is all fixed now thx again


End file.
